


Surprising time

by FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096



Category: Brother conflict - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096/pseuds/FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096
Summary: " I want a break between them." Ema sigh,Ema is sick of her brothers ask her to choose and make decisions and she want to tell someone about all this.What if there is someone?
Relationships: Asahina Azusa/Hinata Ema, Asahina Fuuto/Hinata Ema, Asahina Hikaru/Hinata Ema, Asahina Iori/Hinata Ema, Asahina Kaname/Hinata Ema, Asahina Louis/Hinata Ema, Asahina Masaomi/Hinata Ema, Asahina Natsume/Hinata Ema, Asahina Subaru/Hinata Ema, Asahina Tsubaki/Hinata Ema, Asahina Ukyou/Hinata Ema, Asahina Wataru/Hinata Ema, Asahina Yuusuke/Hinata Ema
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ema POV

" How did you find the lecture, Ema?" My friend ask me, " I don't get some of the parts, and it is quite boring. Sen, I am starting to think I am not fit for business and management." I sigh, " Don't worry too much, you are the first year, and you can always decide afterwards. I am rooting for you. she said to cheer me up. " Thank you for your support. Do you want to hang out later?" I ask, " Sorry Ema, I have a date with Senpai. I promise I will hang out with you next time, anyway where is your brother?" Sen asks, " It is alright, Yusuke Kun is running late, so he tells me to go back home first," I tell her, " I am jealous of you Ema; you have so many brothers. I don't have any sibling, and I wish I have one," she said, I smile awkwardly, "Sometimes, I wish I rather not have too much sibling," I mumble, " Sorry, what did you say?" She asks, I shake my head and said, " Nothing, go on your date now. I will be fine." " If you say so, see you on Monday," she said and go to a guy standing at the uni gate, I smile as I see they walk off. I sigh, I like to have siblings but not when they all confess to me and not see me as a sister, but as a girl/woman. I know no matter who I choose, the rest will be hurt and won't give up, I can't do that. I walk out of the gate, go on the subway and walk about home, the subway is not far from home. It took me 15 minutes, so I am not complaining. When I go into the elevator, I hope there is no fight or anything. I go back to my room and see Juli is sulking there. " Chi, why are you slower than usual? Does anything happen? Is it do with those beasts?" he asks, " I miss one of the subways, that all. Juli, I am miserable about the future. I don't know if I choose the right course." " Why? Tell me," he asks, " I don't get the lesson and what they are trying to do while the other hand, Yusuke Kun is brilliant and knowing everything. He tells me he wants to be work public relations or IT; he has planned out his future while me, no idea. I want to quit this course already." I said, " Chi, I believe in you, and you still got three or four years to go. You got me to support you and depend on," he said, I pat his head and say thank you. After I change my clothes, I go to the lift to the living room, and before I step the stairs, I heard someone is talking. " What do you mean she is yours?!" It sounds like Tsubaki san, " I mean can't you see we are a match and she wants someone more independent and hard work." Fuuto Kun is back? " You bastard!" It sounds like a fight; I better stop... " Enough!" Someone shout, " Tsubaki, how many time I have told you not to rush things? If you want her, slow thing down." " Azusa, he is the one who is wrong, and you like her as well, don't you?" " I do, but," Azusa San said," Don't act like you are pure, you dare to say you did nothing when she visits you in the hospital." Fuuto Kun know? " Hey, that might be enough. She won't be happy when she comes back." Subaru San tells them. " What, so you act like innocent. I thought you did not like her, and now why are you protecting her, you must fall for her too, right?" Tsubaki San said, " I...I" I sigh, " Tsubaki, don't pull other people into this." Azusa San said, " Enough of this shit! Let her choose then, let her choose between all the brothers. I bet it will be me." Fuuto Kun said, " Well I love the bet, she will choose me. Just wait and see." Tsubaki San tells him, I can't believe it almost every week. I am getting sick of this: how can they not think of me?! I run back to the lift and back to my room. I grab my bag, Juli looks at me and ask with worried. I said I am going out for some fresh air. I leave at the fire escape so no one will know me, I walk through the shopping streets, finding somewhere to go. I look at other people who are smiling; I want it to happen, just regular sibling or let me think. Why can't it be like this? Why there has to be a fight about me by making everyone hurt. I wish everything can start again. I am in my deep thought until I bump into someone, "Sorry." I apologise to the person, "It's alright." The person said and walked past me, the person seen friendly. I want some something to eat since it is five o'clock already, no phone call or message. They might think Yusuke Kun is with me, so I go to the shopping mall, go to one of my favourite restaurants, it might light up my mood. The restaurants were pack and need reservations otherwise need to wait for two hours. I sigh, those that mean I will miss it. Suddenly someone pat on my shoulder, I turn around it is the person I bump into. " Hi." the person greet " Hello, are you here for dinner?" I ask, " Yeah, why don't you go in? Are you waiting for anyone?" the person asks, " They said they need a reservation otherwise need to wait for two hours, I am not waiting for anyone," I said, " I got a reservation, do you mind if I ask you to join dinner with me?" the person said, " Really? if it's not a bother to you." I said with joy, " It's not a bother. Let's go." the person said, and we go in, the person said, " I have a reservation, and the reservation name is Kudo." " Yes, Kudo san and this lady is" before I said my name, the person said " Ema, Asahina Ema." How did he/she know my name? I don't recognise him/her. " I know you are confused, but I will explain all after we go in." the person said, we go into a private room. We order a supreme Sukiyaki ( Japanese hot pot ), and then I ask while they will getting the food. " How did you know my name? Have we met before?" I ask, the person takes off the mask, and I am speechless, he is so good looking and mixes with handsome and pretty. Like Hikaru San but a different feeling.

" Is my face looking this good?" he ask, I back from the stare with blush, " You are cute, just like he said," he said, my face is so red, and I want to hide. " Sorry, you know my brothers?" I ask because he said 'he.' "Hika-nii is your brother, right? He was my sensei and I trained by him," he said, " You are a dark novel writer too?" I ask, he chuckles and said, " No no, I don't like dark story or novel. I am more of a romantic or sad type. I am a manga author." "I like Manga by Kudo Min. My favourite one is, My treasure is you. I want to know the ending of the characters, is she going to stay or leave or he is going to marry the other girl. It was sold out in two days, and I did not get the book online and in-shop. I love other work too, but that one is my all-time favourite." I said, he smiles and looks at me. " Sorry for talking too much," I said with blushes, he chuckles and said, " I did not know my fan is this cute." I stunned, I can't believe it. " You are Kudo Min?!" I shout and realise I am too loud. " Sorry about that but I still can't believe you are in front of me and having dinner with me. My dream is like come true." I said, " Well, here I am, and if you want the manga, I can give it to you because I have some copies. You are Hika-nii sister and my fan, can you be the first person to read my new manga I will rather be a princess than Queen because I want your opinion," he said, " Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. Please trust me. I will do this job well." I said, " I have trust the right person," he said, we laugh, and then the food comes, a girl comes to help us, and she is shocked when she saw Kudo Min as well. " Can I have your sign? I love your work." the girl asks, " No problem and is it okay to keep it down because I don't want too much attention," he said, he takes a notepad and a pen. The pen said A.H, and after he signs, the girl did a-ok sign and then off." " You must be very close to Hikaru San," I said, " He is a good mentor and teaches me a lot of things; I am very trusting him. When I struggle for ideas or need to check some part, he will say to me directly and point to me. I love the part he won't step in or judge me, let me be myself so that why I will write novel to respect him." he said, I am happy for him to have someone supporting him. " How come you did not tell me when I bump into you?" I ask, " I can't talk with you much in the street than now. One thing I learn from him is how to look at people. You were upset and it might because of your brothers; otherwise this time you will be prepare or having dinner." he said, He is definitely from Hikaru San. I just slightly nodded and he asks, " Do you want to tell me? If you don't want then that fine. It is your decision; I won't force you." Why can he be gentle and won't force me to decide? Suddenly I feel something running down my face; it is a tear. I try to stop, but I can't. He comes and hugs me, smoothing my back. " Hey, it is alright. Don't worry, I am here for you as long as you need me," he said, I hug him back but when I hug him, I felt something soft and weird that should not be at a guy. I slighting push him and ask. " Min Kun, is there a chance you are a girl?" " Sorry for not telling you, yes, I am a girl but does that mean we won't be friends or you won't be my fan anymore?" she asked, look at me straight. " No, it is not a problem at all. I am shocked, but I am fine with it. It means I can talk more openly to you because I don't have many close girlfriends." I said, " You can treat me as a sister if you want. Since I am older than you, you can call me Min Nee-san to bring us close. Min is just my writer name. My real name is Kudo Shingetsu, call me Shin for short. You don't have to worry about the public because I write that it does not matter I am a guy or a girl, my work is nothing link to it. If that botter then just leave. Nobody cares about it, so we are good." she said, " I always want a sister, and I am happy you be my sister, Shin nee-san," I said, " You are so cute. By the way, how come your phone did not ring at all since it is half eight already," she asks, I look at my phone and realise I turn to silent. " I must be too happy and turn my phone to silent," I said, she chuckled. I turn off the silent mode and see a lot of sad emoji, angry emoji, many misses call. I am happy they are worrying me, but I am concern they will turn back to argument after I go back. " your face tells me a lot. Suppose you can think about it after a dessert. Dessert always cheers me up." she said, I smile. " I still can't believe you are a girl with this face," I said, "Well, I am still charming, and it can take a while to know me as a girl, but Hika-nii knows when he saw me. He is the fastest person to know my gender," she said, I chuckle. After Shin Nee-san orders a cake and sundae, it is the same girl, and she said it is on the house, but Shin Nee-san insist, so the girl takes the money and smile brightly. " So now I tell you I am a girl, want to tell your Nee-san what happens?" she asks, I sigh and said while she takes her note pad, starting to write. " I thought we were all going to be sibling, but then, later on, all of them confess me and some kisses me. When all of them know they like me, they start to fight or argue, sometimes they are peaceful but it might because not of them are all here. One thing I can't stand is to keep asking me to choose; I can't because I know either one, they will all go hurt." I said, she stops, " I feel like it is normal for the Asahina family, but I did not think that even the older start to winning you. Hika-nii must say something harsh to you, right?" she asks, " He said because of my slow decision, all of them become like this. He is right; I should not have made this start." I said with sadness, " They always said Women are complicated; Men are the one! If you don't want to go home, you can stay at my place," she said, " Won't that bother you? I probably should go back and face them, can't always hide away from them. I just want to quietness for a week or month." I said and sigh, " You know Ema, after your talk, I pop up with an idea. I have been thinking a novel but don't know what to start on. Can I put your story in my novel? I won't use real names and change some part, will that be fine?" she asks, I don't know how to respond that, I mean it is seen alright and it is from my favourite manga author. " Why not, it doesn't bother me much. I am excited about your new novel and manga." I said, " I will hire you for my assistant for my manga and novel if you like," she said, "That will be a dream come true. Thank you for the chance, but you are not hiring because I am Hikaru san sister, right?" I ask, " I hire you because you are my friend and my fan plus you did not think I am weird," she said, I hug her, she pats my hair. " Ema, I will teach your brothers a lesson by acting like your boyfriend, how do you think of it? It will help the novel and your brothers might be away from you a bit," she said, " Why not? As long as it helps the novel and works with my favourite author nee-san but I scare what if buster? Fuuto Kun is an actor, and Ukyo San is a lawyer so I am worried it might not work past them." I said, " I have a message to Hika-nii, he said he is glad you are fine and can depend on me. I said I am going to his department because I need his approval and direct me for some stuff," she said, I nodded. With Hikaru San help, things might be secure. I feel sorry for them, but all this needs to stop for a moment. "Let's pay and then go to his apartment, it is my treat; otherwise, he will kill me," she said, I laugh, haven't a laugh for a while. Shin nee-san pay the meal, we go out of the shopping mall and then one of us phone ring, it is her phone ring. " Hika-nii, what's it?" she asks, " We are outside of the shopping mall, going to your apartment and back to my place since she doesn't want to go home." " You know what the reason can be. Wait. What?! Okay, we will leave now." she said and hung up the phone hurriedly. " What's wrong?" I ask, " They were going to the police station to report you are missing, and when I send a message a Hika-nii, he said he stop them from going to the police station, but he said you at the shopping street because they won't let him leave, just keep asking him, so he gives up," she said, " How many people are there?" I ask, " Eleven people, Louis stay at home with Wataru," she said, and then we walk quickly, " My car is just right at the corner," she said, and we walk into someone, it is Hikaru san. " Be careful who you might walk into," he said, " You save me, Hika-nii." She said he knocks her forehead " Thank you," I said, he smiles. We hop into the car, and she drives quickly, " That's a close one!" she said, " Yeah, I thought it would be other brothers," I said, " You probably either come with me or go back to them. Anyway, his apartments won't be far; you can listen to some radio if you want," she said, " Thank you. Shin nee-san, why did you want to do write another novel?" I ask, " I want a novel to be a manga and make it as a film, but it needs to be something to hit me up, so I been struggling with ideas. Hika-nii talks about you and your brothers a lot which I write novel for each of your brothers. A novel of Wataru is still working on it since he is only 10 or 11. I want to win the award of three where a Novel to manga and turn to live-action so Hika- nii will be proud of me." she said, " I am happy that you to have a goal to reach, I still don't know what to do," I said sadly, " We are here, and about your thought, we can talk at my place. Are we good?" She asks, I nodded. She is so understanding; I am starting to depend on her. We get off the car, and we are in front of an apartment building. " Hika-nii is living on the fourth floor; I got the keys. Let's go," she said, " You look like his partner," I joke "haha, I don't think I am his type since I am too handsome than him. You are more of his type," she said, I chuckle. " Aren't you worry, I will tell him later?" I ask, " I know you won't go because of my charm," she said and leaned closer to me. " Nah, that does not work well now," I said " Damn it; I should not have told you I am a girl." she pouts, " You still charming, nee-san," I said and gave her to Peak. She gently pinches my cheek. " Isn't that cute? Look like you guys are becoming close." I look, it's Hikaru San " We become sisters. Hika-nii. Have I done a good job?" she asked, " You are, but I am more handsome than you. Student can not beat the teacher." He smirks, " Hika-nii!" she pouts, I chuckle. They are funny. It seen like Hikaru San is her weakness. I wonder what will happen onward...


	2. Chapter 2

Shin POV  
Mock by Hika-nii again, when I saw her in the street. I know he is familiar and then I remember she is Hika-nii sister, Ema. I was going to see how my manga is selling and then after I was going to have dinner which I book for reservation. I see her again, and I greet her, she looks sad, which link to her brothers or another thing. That's it.

We are in front of Hika-nii door, he uses his key and then opens the door for us.

" Sorry for disturb," Ema said

Hika-nii go in, and the last is me, Ema is observing the house. 

" The bathroom is next to the office room," I said to her, she nodded.

It is a five-bedroom apartment, a room for an office, bedroom, walk-in wardrobe, bathroom and a storeroom. While Ema is off to the toilet, Hika-nii sat on the sofa while I sat on the floor.

" Hika-nii, I want to make a novel of her and the brothers? Is that okay?" I ask,

" What did she say?" he asks,

" she is fine with it because I am her favourite manga author. I also have another idea I want to put in. I want to pretend to be her boyfriend to revenge on the brothers. They make her cry! What do you think? If you say no, then that alright." I said,

" I like your idea, and I would love to see how the brothers will react. It's interesting and gives me another novel idea," he said, 

" Yeah!" I shout and hug him,

" Shin, you are a woman now. A woman!" He said, trying to push me away. I know he is just pretending.

" I don't care, I will always be a kid to you," I said, he sigh and smile.

" You guys are lovely," Ema said, I pull from the hug and Hika-nii sigh,

" She always likes this. Ignore her, Ema chan," he said,

" Ema, don't listen to Hika-nii. By the way, he approves of what happens, which mean our plan is going to work." I said, she nodded.

" Thank you, Hikaru san," Ema said,

" It is alright, Ema chan. those brothers can be difficult, if you need anything, you can always tell Shin," he said,

" I know, Shin-nee san is a kind person," she said, I pat her head.

" Right, Shin. You may look like a guy, but your voice and your hand could be difficult. It will be hard to fool the twins, Fuuto and Ukyo, so we need to do something about it." he said,

" I have a tablet that can make me look like I have an adam apple. One tablet can be for two months. The side effect causes me can't speak for two weeks after the two months." I said,

" One problem sort, for your hand part. I am going to teach you how to make your hand masculine by eye pencil. I will teach you once, the rest will be up to you." he said, I nodded.

" Don't worry, Ema; I am a fast learner, you can depend on me," I said and a wink,

" What happens after they find out I am missing?" Ema ask,

" I am curious too. Tell us, Hika-nii." I ask, he sighs and begins.

Hikaru POV

When I go to the residence, Ukyo is preparing for dinner, and the living room has Iori, Louis, Kaname. I was wonder where was Ema chan because she should be prepare dinner with Ukyo,

" Where's Ema chan?" I ask Louis since he treats Ema chan like 'sister'.

" I don't know where Chi is either; I go to her room because I want to ask her if I can do her hair, but it's only Juli san in there, and she changes so I think she might be out for a walk or something," he told me. A walk at half six is a bit unusual but let wait and see.

Later on, The triplet was coming down and then Fuuto, Masao-nii with Wataru and Subaru. When Fuuto and Tsubaki eyes meet, it was disgust and annoy. I am not surprised at all; it might just do with Ema chan. The missing were Ema chan and Yusuke, Fuuto and Tsubaki were inpatients, Azusa trying to calm him but I can see he is not in the right place. 

" Dinner almost is made, can someone text Ema and Yusuke to see where are them?" Ukyo asks,

" Yusuke is in the elevator," Masao-nii said,

Fuuto and Tsubaki rush up, 

" Tsubaki, don't do anything," Azusa said, following them,

" Those idiots," Natsume said and went up, I am going up too cause I am not messing this show.

When we go up, the elevator open and surprisingly it was only Yusuke instead both of them.  
" Where is Ema?" Tsubaki asks, he look confused and said,  
" Why is all of you here? I thought she come back home because I told her I would be late," he said,  
" She is not here or in her room as Louis said," I said, they all go back down and tell the others. I smirk, it' is showtime.  
I go back down; all of them are ringing and messaging her. Wataru comes to me and ask,  
" Hikaru chan, where is Onee-chan? Is she not coming back?" I pat his head and said,  
" She will come back, don't worry too much. She may be with her friends." he nodded. I ask him to go upstairs and play with the Squirrel.  
" Damn it, where could she go?" Yusuke said,  
" Chi..." Louis mumble,  
" I am going out to find her!" Natsume said, Azusa holds his shoulder and said,  
"You don't know where she is, how can you find her?" Natsume sigh. I just go to the kitchen, looking at the food.  
" Hikaru, everyone is worrying. Can you not be in mind?" Ukyo said,  
" All I know is you can't think with an empty stomach. Come, let's eat first, and then we figure it out. Maybe she will come back afterwards."  
" Hikaru is right; let's eat first. I tell Wataru to come down." Masao-nii said so we all go sit down for dinner. It was half seven; it was so dull and no mood, just like before Ema Chan come into our lives. Sometimes I feel like why can't they move on, they know she can't choose, and I know I was harsh to her saying it was her fault, but all of us are not perfect. I just hope she is alright.  
" She might just go to the shopping street or a friend house or the park." I thought.  
Everyone is in a different mood; Tsubaki is heartbroken since he's only finished half of his food. Azusa is quiet, but I can see he is in pain. Yusuke and Fuuto are annoyed and worrying; Natsume keeps checking his phone and feels bitter. Kaname is just playing with the food, just like Louis.  
I sigh, my brothers wasted. Suddenly a message buzz. All of them look at me,  
" If she is not answering you guys, why she will message me," I said I check the messages.  
" Hika-nii! I miss you." It's from Shin,  
" Spill the tea; it is not a mood for the household at the moment. Our sister is missing."  
" Oh about that, she is with me at the moment. She looks upset, but she has not told me yet which it might link with the brothers." Thank goodness she is safe, and I am not worried about her with Shin because Shin is my loyal student.  
" Glad to hear, my brothers went mental. How did you two meet and have you tell her you are a girl?"  
" Well, first she bumps into me, but we did not introduce. I recognise her after she leaves and then I saw her in front of the restaurant that I have booked, so I invite her for dinner. I have not told her yet, trying to find a way to jump in. Also, she is my fan, ain't that cute?" Shin manga is famous for a young girl, so I am not surprised.  
" Good, keep in touch if anything happens, and I will tell you what happens here."  
" No problem, Hika-nii." I smile, and I can feel many eyes are staring at me.  
" It is not her," I said it straightforward. After the 'dinner', Masao-nii and Ukyo help to wash the dishes while everyone sits on the sofa. I whisper to Louis,  
" She is in a shopping mall, having dinner with my student. Don't worry too much; she just needs some space from all the problem. Keep calm and don't bother the others." Louis, look at me nodded. He goes upstairs to tell her pet squirrel, which is cute.  
Everyone was waiting and wondering while I am the don't care one, doing my stuff because I know her in the right hand until Ukyo said,

" I know someone work in the police; I can ask him to make a report so we won't be worry too much."

" I agree with Ukyo; maybe something could happen to her," Kaname said, no one against it.

" Do we need to call the police, she might come back later on," I said, trying to ease the mood.

" We can't wait for another day, and it is strange she is not answering out," Ukyo said and started to ring up.

What should I do? It can cause more problem to Ema chan and Shin. I need to let them leave now.

" Shin, let Ema chan and you" Someone just grab my phone, it's Fuuto.

" You are such a sneaky brother, Hika-nii," he said with a smirk, all look at us. I grab my phone back and put in my pocket.

" What's happen?" Natsume asks curiously.

" Why don't you explain? Hika-nii." Fuuto said with mocks.

" I have nothing to explain," I said firmly and ready to go upstairs.

" You know where she is, don't you? Why are you hiding?" he said. He is a bastard. I hope they have left the restaurant.

" Is it true, Hika-nii?" Subaru asks I sighed and nodded.

" What?!" They shout, looking at me for reasons.

" She is alright, nothing happens to her and that it. I am not telling you where she is now." I said, they are relieved to hear she is alright.

" Who is Shin?" Fuuto ask,

" My student and I am leaving," I said,

" Please Hika-nii, tell us where are them." Azusa beg, 

" Hika-nii, tell us where she is," Subaru said,

" Hika-nii, I need her," Tsubaki said and looked at me with watery eyes. I can't believe it! What should I do with my brothers, they are so annoying. I am pissed.

" Ugh, they are in the shopping street!" I said, and then they hurriedly leave, I ring Shin,

"Hika-nii?"

" Shin, where are you?"

" We are about to leave and go to your place then to mine because she doesn't want to go home."

" It's them, right?"

" You know the problem, and what happens, why you sound rushing?"

" They almost reported to the police, and when I am going to message you, asshole Fuuto took my phone and busted, so they are all coming to the shopping hall."

" Wait? What, okay. We are going now but why can't we face them."

" Are you mad, your face is too good to persuade them you are a girl and I don't believe they will change?" 

" Okay, catch you up later." I end the call and go down to the ground floor, see that they go to different cars. Louis and Wataru are watching, and then I go the car, drive to the street, see them running to find her. What a pity! I get out of the car, and when I turn, I walk into them both. Ema chan thank they and we hop into the car, leave. I chuckle, Shin has my skills.

They can't find her and the younger give me some killer eyes. I go in my car and drive back my apartment.

Ema POV

" Look like you have a rough and funny day, Hika-nii." Shin nee-san said,

" Sorry for all this trouble," I said with guilt, 

" Don't worry, I have fun research too, and it is late now, you guys should go back. I will send your address to them so be prepare, Shin. I look forward to your work." Hikaru san said we stand up and he opens the door fo us.

" Night, Hika-nii and how's the dress?" Shin nee-san ask,

" It was perfect; you know my taste," Hika-nii said,

" Otherwise, how can I be your student." Shin nee-san said proudly, 

" Get out." Hikaru San roll his eyes, said,

" Good night, Hikaru san," I said,

" Good night, Ema chan," he said.

After we walk our way down to the car, she said,

" The dresses he wore was from me; I choose some of the dresses for him when he was going to do some research for his novel." 

"It suits him," I answer.

She drives about fifteen minutes and then stops at an apartment building, 

" Here is my apartment and my floor is on the 20th," she said, we go inside, and there's a guard,

" Good evening, Kudo San." The guard said,

" Good evening, she will be here often, so I want a key card for her. Will that be alright?" she said,

" Of course, Kudo San. I will sort that out right now," he said, and after a moment, he hands the critical card to me.

" Thank you, sir," I said, he nodded. We walk to the lift; Shin nee-san use her key card to control the lift. 

" This is how you control the lift without the key card. You can't go to my floor or any floors," she said,

" I don't need a key card; you can come down to open for me," I said,

" It is much easier, and sometime I might not be at home, you are my assistant as well so nothing to worry about," she said, I am grateful to meet her. We go inside the elevator and then to the 20th floor.

" No one lives on this floor other than me, so we are right. " She said, we walk to the door, and she uses her key card to open the door for me.

" Go inside," she said,

" Sorry for disturbing," I said I go inside, the place is huge, and I can't believe I am at my favourite author home.

" Let me show you around," she said while taking her shoe off.

" Kitchen is in this door." I go in; the kitchen is like a small restaurant kitchen. 

" There are two fridges; red is for veg and meat while the black one is for dessert. I have ovens too," she said,

" I like to bake things. " I said,

" I can't wait to eat some of your baking," she said, we go out the kitchen, she shows me his library, 

" If you want to read a novel about the brothers, it is on this stack. I give you My treasure is you later, and I will rather be a princess than Queen," she said, I am exciting.

" Thank you, Shin nee-san," I said she ruffles my hair. Next is the trophy room,

" You have a lot of awards," I said,

" Thanks but this is half of it; there are more at my home which is in Hokkaido," she said,

" You are from Hokkaido?" I ask out of curiosity,

" Yes, I live with my parents and a brother. My parents are on vacation, and they will come back soon. My brother is studying at Osaka University, he is the first year of marketing, but he knows what he wants to do, he wants to work in marketing for a manga publishing company. I am grateful to have him to support me." she said, " What I want is Hika-nii and I both have the same novel award, or he gives out the award to me so that I know I can by his side."

" I sure you will achieve," I said,

" Thank you," she said,

" Upstairs has three bedrooms; I am the middle one," she said, I go into the room, it looks fantastic.  
" It is a super king-size bed, a bathroom, walk-in wardrobe and working space. Do you want to go shower now?" she asked,  
" Why don't you go first?" I ask,  
" You are my guest and younger than me; it won't be fair," she said, I nodded.  
I go to the bathroom and decides to take a bath; it is so relaxing. I could actually fall asleep in here.  
" Ema, I am putting some clothes here. I am just going downstairs," she said,  
" Okay," I shout.  
"The bath is so lovely." I thought after step out the bath tube. I clean myself and then go to get change. It is an oversize T-shirt and legging; it is for a purpose. I go back downstairs, and Shin need-san is holding a glass of milk,  
"Here, have some milk before you go to bed. It will help you sleep well." She said I nodded. I must be dreaming.  
" Come to the library with me." She said I follow her. I sit on the chair while she is looking in the box.  
" Found it, Ema. Your dream book is here." She said, and come, hand it to me.  
" The last book Volume of My treasure is you," I said with shock.  
" Yeah, it is a gift for you since you are my friend and my fan," she said.  
" Thank you so much, for all these things," I said with thankfulness.  
" It is for my cute Ema," she said, I hug her.  
" Thank you for here with me. I am glad to have a sister like you." I whisper,  
" No problem at all. I always want a sister, and you make my dream come true so I should be thanking you," she said, patting my back. I pull away from the hug.  
" Ema，why don't you sleep in my room tonight so we can talk and won't it be exciting to have a sleepover?" she said,  
" Sure, why not. I love to talk with you about myself." I said,  
" I am going to have a shower, so please yourself," she said, I nodded. During her shower time, I begin to read the book. The ending is lovely, and it is perfect. She is such a talent manga author.  
I wish I can be knowing what I want to do. I put the book on the desk and go back upstairs to the bed.  
Shin nee-san just finish the shower, she steps out with towel wrap around her. I turn around, blushing.  
" I am a girl; you don't need to turn around," she said. Oh yeah, but her face not matched with her body.  
" I am just going to message Hika-nii tell that we come back safe. He said that your brothers are coming at 10 a.m." she tells me,  
" Okay, thank you for all this. I know it can be trouble for you." I apology  
" I wanted to meet you a long time ago, Hika-nii said we are a different style. I am more independent and not showing my feeling, which I have no boyfriend at all because of my face. I have only cried to my family and Hika-nii; he makes me stand back up and face those harsh word. I will act like a child to Hika-nii because I feel love and someone to lean on." she said,  
" How long have you met Hikaru San?" I ask,  
"I am 22years old and I been doing manga since I was 18 years old. I know Hika-nii for four years. There was a novel competition, and I was second. After the event, he came and told me my novel is excellent, but just some part needs to fix then I can become the first. I ask him to be my sensei, and he said yes, miss Shingetsu. He knows me I am a girl so quick, and no one beat the record yet." she said,  
" Wow, you guys story are amazing," I said,  
" Thanks, Ema, what do you want to do in the future?" she asks,  
" I don't have a clue and starting to think to change course." I sigh,  
" You know I did not decide to become a manga author just in a year. I was thinking to be a magazine publisher, but one day I go to a manga store, I brought one manga, and I feel like there is something touch me. I tell Hika-nii, he said follow your heart. You know doing business and management can be lead to dull and ordinary jobs but hey, if you find somewhere your passion about, go for it." she said,  
" Thank you for the advice. It feels much better to say to someone." I said,  
" Anytime, you can depend on me otherwise Hika-nii won't put you in my care." She said,  
I nodded.  
" I want to send a message to Louis San," I said,  
" You can trust Louis Kun; he is not wild as another one," she said and then slept.  
I type to Louis  
”Louis San, I am okay and there something I am going to do which can cause a lot of problems, but it is something I have to do." I send, and he replied.  
If there something Chi wants to do, just do it. I am here to support you and hear you out. I hope it is not dangerous.  
It won't be dangerous, thank you. Louis San.  
I am glad he supports me. I put my phone away and lay down. I look at her face; I am still blushing but not because she is handsome but pretty. I can't believe no one wants to date her.  
She put her arm around me and rub my back,  
" Don't worry; you can always count on me,” she whispered.  
I feel the love of a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Third-person POV

" Ema, wake up. Wake up." Shin gently tap on Ema's shoulder.Ema open her eyes and get up,

" Good morning, your brothers are coming to pick you up at 10 a.m. We got an hour to prepare." Shin said, Ema nodded, and they both go clean themselves up.

" Ema, find an oversize hoodie. Get like the grey or black one. It will make them secure I am a guy." Shin said, Ema, follow her instructions. 

Shin goes downstairs to make breakfast when Ema is ready. Ema goes to the kitchen, see that she is making traditional breakfast.

" Do you need any help?" Ema ask,

" Not at the moment, thank you. You can go to the library and look at my new work. I will just need to hand to my editor later today." Shin said,

" I can't wait. I will go now." Ema said, go to the library.

" What a cute girl." Shin thought.

After Shin put the breakfast on the dining table, and Ema was still reading the manga.

" Ema, breakfast is ready," Shin said,

"Okay!" Ema said and put down the manga.

" How's it?" Shin asks when Ema sit down,

" It is so good and funny. I can feel that the character doesn't want to be in charge and live freely. I am excited about how the girl is going to do that, but one thing is that there should be a serious person to affect her. It will be a lot interesting."

Ema said,

" Thank you for your opinion. I will do that for another script." Shin said,Ema, can't believe she takes the opinion.

" That why I like you, Shin nee-san,"Ema said;

"Ema, you need to call me Shin Kun when your brothers are here. Nee-San will be in private."

" Okay, Shin Kun," Ema said, and then they eat,

" It tastes delicious. Your cooking is better than me.

" My mum teaches me, and I am a quick learner then I try to add some ingredient to upgrade the favour." After breakfast,

" I am going to get change. Is it okay you help me wash the dishes?" Shin asks, and Ema nodded.

Ema was sitting there, waiting and nervous because she needs to act when they come.

" Ema, turn around," Shin asks, Ema turn, and she is more handsome than usual. 

" Your face tells me it is good,"Shin said.

" I can't believe I am blushing of a girl," Ema said,

" Ema, you need to try not to blush too much. We will do a staring contest." Shin said and sat down on the sofa, look into her eyes. Ema starts to blush but then slowly back to normal and smile at her.

" I am calm now. It is working. "Ema said, Shin, try again and Ema is alright. Guess that work.

" Hika-nii sends a message said they are here. The brothers who are Louis, Yusuke, the triplets, Ukyo, Fuuto and him. Wow, Most of them are here. Guess they are into you." Shin said, Ema sigh,

" Ema, go upstairs, and when I tell you to come down, you come. When I try to turn my arm, you need to say something like sorry for last night. Something to make them suspects." Shin said, Ema, nodded and went back up.

" How's your voice?" Ema asks, halfway up.

" I took the pill a month ago, so don't worry," Shin said.

Hikaru sends a message said:

Let the show begin, Shin smirk.

At the building,

The brothers arrive; they come out of the car and look at the building.

" Wow, it must be expensive!" Yusuke said,

" You look like you are an outsider!" Fuuto mock him,

" What did you say!" Yusuke grab Fuuto collar,

" Is this the right address?" Ukyo asks Hikaru with questions.

" Yep, I believe it is the 20th floor. Behave yourself." Hikaru said,they go in, and the guard said,

" Good morning, Mr Hikaru."

" I am here to find Shin; those are my brothers," Hikaru said,

" No problem." The guard said and went to press the lift with the key cards. They go into the elevator, and Tsubaki said,

" The security here is a bit weak."

" Tsubaki." Azusa elbow him,

" No, if ordinary people come in. They will need to check your pocket, make a lengthy registration, take your picture and write down your ID number." Natsume said,

" Correct," Hikaru said,

" How old is your student?" Ukyo asks,

" Guess," Hikaru said,

" I would guess 27," Ukyo said,

" 26." Yusuke answer

The other answer was 26-29 years old. When it reaches the floor, Hikaru said;

"22"

"22?!" They shout,

" Shin books are popular and start to save up from 19 years old, so Shin wages are high, and it could be a similar amount as the chief executive of a company," Hikaru said he doesn't care much.

" So how much your student earn?"Azusa said,

" 4.5 million US dollars a year," Hikaru said, and he presses the doorbell.

" Shin, we are here," Hikaru said,

" The door is open for you," Shin said, Hikaru been pullback with the other brothers while Louis just goes inside.

" You let her with a guy?!" Ukyo ask with anger,

"And? Why are you all scare for something?" Hikaru rise his bows and ask,

" There's a guy! You don't know what he would do!" Tsubaki shout,

" Hey! Shin won't do anything like that. Take that back!" Hikaru said, grabbing Tsubaki collar. He won't do that because he is a she.

" Sorry," Tsubaki apologise with annoy.

" Are you all just going to stand there or what?" Shin asks, they all turn and look at her with hate. Shin Smirk and thought

" If I can deal with Hika-nii, it won't be a problem deal with you guys."

On the other hand, Louis is doing Ema's hair, and Juli is angry with Ema, not going back home.

" Chi, you got me all worrying! I was scared if anything happens to you." Julia said,

" Sorry Juli, I was clear my mind out from them," Ema said,

" Well, I glad you alright, and you stay with a girl, so no problem but she is too good looking for a girl," Juli said,

" He is a girl?" Louis ask,

" How do you know Juli?" Ema ask,

" I can smell that the person is not a boy, but her face fools me. I almost attack her." Juli said,

" Chi, is it the plan you are going to do?" Louis asks I nodded.

" What plan?" Juli asks I whisper to him. He laughs and said,

" The plan is brilliant! I can't wait to see those beasts get down. Shin is a genius."

" She is Hikaru San student, and I can see that she learn a lot from him," Ema said,

" I promise I won't tell the other about her identity. " Louis said. They make a pinky promise.

" Please come inside," Shin said, Fuuto goes inside first and Yusuke rush in.

" Fuuto, Yusuke! Sorry about them." Ukyo said,

" No worries," Shin said and greeted him, they smile at each other, but Hikaru can see it is fake.All of them go inside; Yusuke is observing the house. Fuuto just lay on one of the sofas. Tsubaki goes and push Fuuto leg off and sit there. Fuuto is piss but more piss that Shin is better looking at him. Hikaru sits with Shin and smiles at her.

When everyone sits down,Shin said,

" You guys are the triplet, right?"

" Yeah, we are triplet. Tsubaki is the oldest, while Natsume is the youngest." Azusa said.

" So I guess you guys might like the same stuff; right?" She asks,

" It depends. My taste is more with Tsubaki but for some stuff are Natsume." Azusa said,

" What about love? Will you guys ever love the same girl?" Shin asks, Fuuto chuckle and Hikaru just love it. He wants to see how Azusa sort it out. Azusa becomes silent, and the other two just look away.

" Shin, your joke too far. I am sure that won't happen." Hikaru said,

" Oh, I see, sorry about it," Shin said,

" So Shin; what novel do you write? Same as Hikaru?" Ukyo asks,

" I am more of a romantic type, but sometimes I like a plot twist which can be sad then happy ending or happy then sad ending," Shin said,

" What is your name?" Natsume asks,

" Kudo Shin" She answer,

" I hope our sister did not bother you much," Ukyo said,

" No, not at all. Ema is a kind girl and quite cute. I know her before too so nothing to worry about." Shin said they look confused.

" They know each other from me, and Ema Chan is Shin fan, her favourite. I thought she like video games, but she also likes the novel too." Hikaru said,

" Maybe she like both and I think video games and book are essential to her. " Shin said, The triplet is not happy, they thought games and actor were her favourite but did not know books too. They feel like losing. Fuuto loves seeing it. Ukyo just silent and thought Shin is not easy to deal.

At the same time, Louis and Ema come down. Tsubaki runs to her and gives her a tight hug.

" Tsubaki San?" Ema ask,

" Don't leave me again," Tsubaki whispers and pull away from the hug.

" Onee Chan, you cause me to worry about you." Fuuto pushes Tsubaki away and hugs Ema.

" Sorry about it, Fuuto."Ema apologises and pulls away.

" You are alright," Yusuke said Ema, nodded.

" The hoddie..." Azuma said,

" It is from mine and was sleeping with the cloth," Shin said they look at him.

" It doesn't suit you," Fuuto said harshly. Ema sits with Shin instead of Tsubaki and Fuuto, which give them blood boiling.

Juli goes to Shin and give a little nod mean thank you. Surprise the others

" He doesn't attack him but us," Yusuke said,

Shin moves his arm a bit,

" Sorry I sleep in your arm," Ema said, shock all of them.

" It's alright; you were tired that why and you are cute when you sleep," Shin said, cause tension. They look at Shin, wanting to kill her. Hikaru chuckle and Louis just don't bother since he knows Shin is a girl.

" What did you guys do?" Tsubaki asks with anger.

" Normal thing. Two people will do." Shin said, instead of Tsubaki, Azusa is the one-take action.

Azusa grabs Shin collar, said.

" You mess with the wrong girl."

" Azusa San, stop," Ema said,Azusa look at her with coldness, depress. Shin grabs his arm and throws him over the sofa.

" Azusa!" Tsubaki and Natsume go to help him, Shin goes to him, knee down whisper,

" What is up with your mind, you think your sister will do something like that. I am disappointing, and you know by that action, she will dislike you more and probably no chance. In the end, you just a loser to me." Azusa is in pain,

" You bastard!" Tsubaki said, try to punch Shin, but She grabs his arm, twists it backwards.

" Ouch!" Tsubaki shout,

" You are the one who messes with the wrong person," Shin said, let go of him.

" Let's go to the library, Ema Chan," Hikaru said, she nodded. Fuuto just smirk. Ukyo and Yusuke just shock. Shin goes to the library room and closes the door.

" Sorry about that, Hika-nii and Ema," Shin said,

"Shin, your move was awesome," Hikaru said with a thumb up.

" I hope they are okay,"Ema said with worries.

" Azusa might just have bruises but nothing to worry. I did not think they will do actions. They seem in love with you so much." Shin said, Ema sigh.

" By the way, Ema. Which day do you want to work to be my assistant?" Shin asks,

" I can work on Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. " Ema said,

" What about your projects or assessment?" Shin asks,

" I have finished most of them, and the final part is double-checking them that alright," Ema said,

"Ema chan, you need to pretend dislike Azusa so that he will learn. Don't be a weak heart." Hikaru said,

" I understand," Ema said,

" How come you are not blushing anymore?" Hikaru asks,

" Shin nee-San teach me a method." She answers.

" I teach him that otherwise how she is my only student," Hikaru said. They laugh and go out again.

" I think it is time to go back now. Sorry about what happened, Shin Kun." Ukyo said,

" Going now? I still want to talk with you all." Shin said.

" Sorry about it, maybe next time," Ukyo said,

" Your hair looks nice. Please let me do your hair another time."Louis said,

" I am excited about your style, Louis San," Shin said. Ema goes to put the shoe on, and Azusa tries to talk but don't know how to.

" Thank you, Shin Kun," Ema said,

" No worries. You can always come here since you got the key card." Shin said,

" How come you don't give me the key card. You like her?" Hikaru asks, they stop.

" I mean, who would not like her? If you say yes, then I try." Shin said,

" My sister's too cute for you. Leaving now." Hikaru said and then they off.

When they are waiting for the lift ( using Ema keycard), Shin come out and said,

"Ema." Ema look and Shin hand her a bag.

" The books are in here and some snacks. I will give your clothes after washing." Shin said,

" Thank you and no worries, you can keep the clothes for spare," Ema said,

" True, you can keep the hoodie if you want. As a gift from me." Shin said and patted her head. Hikaru finds it cute, Louis smile but the others were swearing inside and want to leave right now.

The elevator arrived, and they go in, Shin said,

" See you on Tuesday." and wink at her. Ema blushes a little and Ukyo and Fuuto saw it.

When they are out, Hikaru holds Ema's shoulder and move to his car. Fuuto and Yusuke are fighting for the seat which earns a smack from Tsubaki so at the end Yusuke, Tsubaki and Louis were with Hikaru and Ema.

On the way back, Yusuke asks,

" Why did he said to see on you Tuesday?"

" I have hired by him as his assistant, and it feels like a dream," Ema said,

" What is good about him, he's just good looking." Yusuke mumble.

" Working with your favourite author, won't that be great? Shin is the only student because I know he is talented. I was shocked when I saw the first salary for him and proud of my teaching." Hikaru said Tsubaki was hate.

" I am much more talent than him," he mumbles.

" Tsubaki san, is your arm alright?" Ema ask, he light up and said,

" Can you help me heal after go back home, please Ema?" Ema nodded, earn hiss from Juli.

"Azu-nii can help you, why she?" Yusuke said,

" Chi, do you like Shin?" Louis ask,

" I think he is a nice guy, but being with a famous person can be hard," Ema said, they felt relive.

" You don't need to worry about the problem, Shin did an interview before and said he rather people focus on his work than personal life. He said to his fans that he wants them to love and protect his lover. It becomes a hit for a week." Hikaru said,

" Wow. he cares about his fan a lot," Ema said, the mood goes down again.

" You know, Shin hardly gives out any book to people. You must be important to him. I just say what I see from him." Hikaru said,

" Well, I don't think I need to rush thing. Let's just start with friends."Ema said, and then they come back home, go on the lift and Ema phone buzz, it is an unknown number.

" Hello? " Ema pick it up.

"Hey, are you in your room?" It is Shin,

" Shin Kun, I am just in the elevator." They just stare at her

_ " Okay cool, I met my editor, and he said the same thing as you did. You can be an editor one day." _

_ " That is awesome! Thanks for your compliment." _

_ " My treat on Tuesday. Can you send me what time you available?" _

" Sure, I tell you when I am in my room."

" Okay, talk later."

" Talk later." Ema end the call, Louis ask,

" What's it?"

" Shin Kun writing is accepted, which mean he will have a new book soon," Ema said with excitement.

" That is my Shin," Hikaru said, and they arrive on the fifth floor, walk down the stairs and the others are here.

" Welcome back," Subaru said,

" Welcome home," Iori said,

" Sorry for all the problem," Ema said and bow,

" As long as you did not get hurt," Kaname said,

" Onii-Chan, you are back. Please don't go without telling." Wataru said and hug her; Ema pats his head.

" You must be tired, why don't you go up to get some rests," Masaomi said, Ema, nodded and went back upstairs. Wataru follows her and Juli.

" Ema, I..." Azusa tries to talk to her, but she looks at him with sadness.

" Masao-nii, can you come to check me please?" Azusa asks and sit on the sofa,

" What happens?" Masaomi asks with worry when he lifts his shirt and saw some bruises.

"An idiot who didn't listen and got throw over. Man, she must be hating you now." Fuuto is mocking him.

" It is something do with the hoodie? It looks like a men hoodie." Iori asks,

"Men?" Subaru and Masaomi ask with confusing.

" My student was nice and a bit cheeky, he leads her a hoodie to wear and reading books with her then she falls at sleep in his arm. Azusa was threatening him and my student just throw him over, I would say self-defence so now Ema Chan is sad and seen don't like Azusa." Hikaru said, Masaomi sigh and said,

" There is not any broken bone sign, I find the healing cream for you, and after a few days, you will be back to normal. Why did you do something like that? It is not your style at all."

" I don't know what into me. I think I was jealous that he is too close to her, and Ema was praising him because he is her favourite author. Ema saw talkative and happy. Shin is a perfect man; he is young and famous. Making so many amounts of money at the age of 22. I feel shame about myself." Azusa said,

" You know both of your jobs are different and one day you might make more money than Shin. You sound like you lost the entire world." Hikaru said, try to make mood up.

"Hika-nii, what did she said in the car?" Azusa asks,

" I don't think you want to know. " Hikaru said, ready to leave and go back to his apartment.

" I want to know too. Hika-nii," Subaru said, Hikaru sigh and said,

" Ema chan did not say anything about you which you are good. I know Shin is going to chase her because he gives out his books which is so rare and hiring her. Ema Chan like him a lot because she talks about him for a moment, but Ema Chan wants to be friends first, so let's see how it go. I mean you all need to prepare that she might be dating Shin somehow later on and I don't mind because I know my student."

" Chi happiness is my happiness, so I don't mind either," Louis said and then went back upstairs.

No one speaks a thing, Hikaru thinks no one is a winner as before. Fuuto laugh and said,

" I thought maybe one of my brothers would be the winner and now thing change, Shin is the winner of the war."

" They are not dating!" Yusuke shout,

" At this rate, it will be soon," Fuuto said and go to the kitchen, Hikaru goes back and leaves the building.

" Only a day thing is going like this; I can't wait what will happen next. Should I maybe move back here?" He thought while driving.

" I won't give up. How can a kid beat me and us?!" Tsubaki said,

" What if we make him have a wrong impression?" Kaname suggests,

" We are going to play it fair. Dirty Technic is not allowed in this house." Ukyo said, and they go into deep thought.

Ema is in the room with Juli and Wataru, lay on the bed and texting Shin.

" Tuesday- 12:50 onward, Wednesday- 16:20 and Saturday- any time."

" No problem with me since I am mostly at home to do my work. I will go to the studio once or twice a week to catch up with them. Next week meet up is Tuesday; I come to pick you up."

" No, it's okay. I can take the subway."

" You think I will let my sister/' girlfriend' to take the subway. We need to do some actions."

" Shin nee-san, Have you ever miss the deadline?"

" I don't like to be hand in work near the deadline. I will meet up with my editor two weeks before the deadline. Hika-nii like things organise, and I think one time I run out the idea and reaching the deadline. Hika-nii have a serious talk with me and helping me through for that day. You don't want to mess with Hika-nii when he is angry or see you being lazy, it's horrible."

" I like to do a thing on time as well; being a delay is terrible."

" Ema, you said the delay is wrong, but who are you going to choose?" Ema stops typing and in deep thought. All of them are different type of attractive, but there is a disadvantage.

" I can give you my opinion; you can write it down if you want," Ema ready pen and paper.

" I will say their first letter of their name.

M- friendly, kind, caring, but the problem is weak and can't protect you if anything happens.

U- Smart, good at cooking, romantic (maybe), but too cocky, strict and like to order people.

K- the romantic, caring, but he is a monk and way to flirty so can cause arguing and not trusting.

H- a problem solver, reliable, funny but weird, mysterious and dark.

T- sweet, lovely, joker but sometimes too forcing, easily jealous and won't listen.

A- independent, kind and severe but sometimes it can be out of control and mess things up

N-reliable, good adviser, easy to calm, but he is a smoker, awkward at some situations and cold.

L- Sweet, a good listener and easy to talk but too kind and gentle.

S- Healthy, muscle, trustworthy, but too dumb at love, not sure how to handle stuff and hard to communicate.

I- mysterious and cold, but you can feel left out or hard to understand him. I can see the sadness in his eyes.

Y- fun, warm heart, protective but say a thing without thinking and can easily misunderstand each other also sometimes can be violent.

F-Sarcastic, romantic but way too annoying and bratty. Always proud of himself. "

" Wow, you analysis them so well."

" It is not hard when I heard them for four years. Hika-nii invites me to dinner before, and I wore a dress, put on some make-up. They were lovely to me, Tsubaki asks me if I am dating Hika-nii or not, which earn a smack from Azusa."

" Can I see the picture?"

" Of course, I have saved on my phone."

" Wow! You look so good, and I probably won't recognise you. You look completely different, and you are matching with Hikaru San."

" My hair was cut short because of summer, and haha, Hika-nii probably sad you said I more matching."

" Haha. Shin-Nee San is fit for Hikaru San and I think it is cute for students and teacher love."

"You read too much manga, and I am more into forbidden love, such as teacher and students going to the same school or university. We were nothing like that, and love, at first sight, don't happen to both of us."

Ema POV

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Wataru go open and said,

" It is Azusa Chan, Onii-Chan." I put down my phone and said,

" Tell him to come in, Wataru." he comes in I get up, we both sit down and awkward silence. I don't mad at him, but I am disappointed that he will do such thing and sad because he is hurt. I ask Wataru to go out for a bit because I need to do some talking with Azusa San. He said I need to play with him after the conversation.

"I am here about what happened today. I am sorry for what I did; it is because I am jealous of how close you are with Kudo Shin and fear that you might fall in for him," he said,

" Me and Shin Kun are just known to each other, and I don't understand why you need to overthink. You did disappoint me, and I thought you wouldn't lose your cool quickly. I look up for you, and now it feels like a lie.” Ema said with sadness. Azsua grabs both of my hand and said,

" My eyes and my heart doesn't lie about my feeling for you. I love you, I know you can't choose, but I just hope I am still in your heart somewhere, so I still have a chance.”he looks at me straight. I am just shocked; it seems like I can't change much.

" I don't know; it's too much for today. I need to think about so give me some time.” I said, he let go of my hand and stand up, ready to leave

" I hope you can forgive me and sorry,” he said and close the door.

" I forgive you, Azusa San,” I mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ema POV**

It has only been two days, and I am meeting Shin-nee san again, I am so exciting today because I am going to her workshop. I need to make sure I won't disappoint her, Ema, you can do this!

At the moment I am with Yusuke Kun in the library, it is our free time. Yusuke Kun is reading while I am doing my assignment.

" Why is it so hard!" Yusuke Kun moan,

" Which part?" I ask, and he shows me,

" I have noted for this part; you can have it if you want," I said,

" Thank you so much!" he said a bit loud, and people look at us. He buries in the book cause embarrassment. I sigh and then heard a buzzing on my phone. I check which is Shin-nee san.

" Hey, Ema, What time you finish?"

" I finish at two today."

" Okay, I wait for you outside the uni gate when you come."

"Okay. Thanks for this opportunity."

" It's not a problem, and because of this, I have a cute sister."

" Gosh, you make me blush, and I am in the library."

" Haha. Sorry but you are cute. How's your day?"

" Nothing much other than the lesson, I am with Yusuke Kun in the library studying."

" He is here too? Great for me to joke on him. Yusuke is easy to go red then Subaru, this is going to be fun."

" Shin-nee san..."

" Sorry I have carried out. Ema, what cake do you like?"

" Strawberry cake is my favourite."

" Standard choice. I am not a fan of strawberry, but I want you to make me one on my birthday."

" Why do you strawberry if you don't like it?"

" Hika-nii shows off saying how great your baking is and strawberry cake is your best one so I want to try it."

" I am not that good and when is your birthday?"

" 25th of June and yours?"

" 8th of October and your birthday is in two months."

" No rush at all, anything you give will be the best."

" What are you doing now?"

" I been to Hika-nii and just go to get something in town."

" Okay. I have you go back to my lesson now, so see you later."

" Okay, see later cutie."

"Shin-nee san!"

" Haha." I smile brightly; I am not used to her yet.

" Your face is so red, are you okay." Yusuke Kun ask,

" Huh? I am fine. Shaw, we go now?" I said nervously. Yusuke is confused.

We thought we would have a lesson, but the teacher is monitoring the exam, so we need to put our assignment on the desk and then do whatever we want. I message to Shin-nee San, and she said her on her way.

" Yes! Go home early." Yusuke said,

" Ema, why don't we hang out today?" Sen ask,

" Sorry I have a new job today," I said,

" What is your new job?" she asks,

"My new job is..."

" Ema!" I heard someone shout,

" Shin Kun," I said and walk to her, she hugs me. Sen is curious while Yusuke is in a bad mood.

" Ema, do you want to introduce us?" Sen ask,

" My name is Shin. I am a novelist, and Ema is my assistant " she said,

" My name is Sen. Ema classmate. Can I have a private talk with Ema for a moment?" she asked,

" Of course. I can talk with Yusuke Kun," she said, and then-Sen pull me away.

"Ema, he is so handsome! Is he chasing you?" she asked,

"She is so handsome..." I said, she looks at me and shouts,

" What?!" she looks at me with unbelievable.

" I know, I did not believe at first. We are planning up something, and pretending to be my boyfriend so please don't tell Yusuke Kun." I said,

" Okay, I will keep at secret," Sen said,

On the other hand

When the girls leave, it's only left with Shin and Yusuke.

" Hi, Yusuke," Shin said,

" I have nothing to talk with you," Yusuke said,

" Why? Is it because I hurt your brother a few days ago?" Shin ask,

"Yes and also I know what type of guy you are," he said,

" Oh, tell me then. What type of guy I am?" Shin ask with a smirk,

" You are those playboys that use their look to get girls and then leave the person," he said,

"Sorry for your imagination but I have not dated anyone and why are you so annoyed at me? Is it because I might steal your precious sister?" I said, he looks and grabs my collar.

" Listen, she is the most precious girl I have ever met, and if you dear to hurt her, you will be living in hell!" he said,

"She is not only your sister. You seem like have a crush on her too." Shin ask calmly,

" What... I am not," he said panic,

" You go the same uni, doing the same course and hang out almost every day. If they don't know you guys are stepsibling, people might think you are dating her."Shin said,

" A lot of siblings do the same thing, so I don't see the problem." he mocks,

" The fact you guys were not real step-sibling and the way you look also care for her is more than a sibling," Shin said,

" You..." Yusuke is silent and looks at Shin angrily.

Back to Ema

A moment later, Ema come back with Sen and ask,

"Everything alright?"

" We are good, just getting to know each other," Shin said, I see Yusuke is not happy and cross both of his arms.

" Oh yeah Ema, I got a surprise for you," Shin-nee San said and go to her car,

" What is it?" I ask, She holding a cake box and hand to me

" Isn't this is Kiki dessert? Their shop sells the best cake in the whole of Japan; people need to wait at least two hours to buy." I said with surprise.

" The owner daughter is my fan, and they are my sponsors," Shin nee- San said,

"I'm jealous you Ema, you have such a good guy," Sen mock me,

" Thank you so much, Shin," I said with joy. Shin pat my head, I blush and then Yusuke looks down then walk away.

" See you at home, Yusuke-Kun,"I said, and then-Sen walk away. I go to Shin nee-San car and open the box; it's strawberries cake too.

" Thank you, Shin nee San. I love it." I said, she smiles.

" You call me Shin today instead of Shin Kun, but I don't mind. I am glad you like the cake, but Yusuke was in a bad mood," she said while we on our way to the studio.

" I am not surprised. I am happy to away from the flat for a few hours." I said,

" I mean you can always come to my flat when you are stress or upset." She said,

" Don't you need to work too? I don't want to bother you too much." I said,

" This is why I choose to be a manga author which I don't need to go out often," she said, I chuckle.

" If anything I am not sure, I will find you and I work for you too," I said, and then we arrive at the studio.

" The studio has another author too, and making sure it secure, the wall is soundproof, which means another side won't hear anything," she said;

" Why?" I ask,

" There were some people who try to steal my idea. I am glad Hika-nii help me because I don't know how to sort out stuff like these." Shin-nee San sigh, before we go in, she asks me to get the box of cake for her team.

" We are the 14th floor, another floor for manga publish," she said, and then we go in the elevator, people who walk in like a zombie. It might work because of their work.

" People who work in the publishing department are always overtime. Before the 14th floor, let's meet my editor," she said, I nodded. We arrive on the 8th floor; I can see people laying on the floor and table.

" Careful not to step on anyone," she warns and then we are at a desk. Shin nee San grab a roll of newspaper and then hit on the person's head,

" Fxxk!" the person shouts,

" Wake the heck up! We have a guest here!" she said, I was shocked because I never see this side of Shin nee-San.

"KSM! You don't need to wake me up like this everything we met in here." the person said annoyingly.

" How many time I tell you not call me that, it sounds like I am a Railway," she said,

"Ema, this is Kai, she is my editor." Shin-nee San said,

" Kai, she is Ema. My new assistant and Hika-nii sister."she introduces us,

" When did Hikaru sensei has a sister?" Kai San ask,

" Ema is his Stepsister and..." Kai San grab my hand and said,

" Please tell me everything about Hikaru sensei!" Shin nee-san smack her and said,

" You are scaring her! Sorry about this Ema, she is just obsessed with Hika-nii." she apologised, I smile awkwardly.

" It's hurt! You are so brutal, Ema; you should run away from her!" Kai warns me, Shin nee-san glare at her.

" Here's are some tarts from Kiki dessert," she said, Kai garb the box and start eating. She seems to enjoy it. While she is eating, Shin need-san tell her what happen and then Kai San gives her a thumb up.

" Well, I am going upstairs to work. See you later." Shin need-san said,

" It's nice to meet you," I said and went with her,

" Sorry, you see me in a brutal side. Kai is like an annoying sister that cares for me. She is 29 years old and in a long-distance relationship but who still acts like a child.Her boyfriend work in Germany and I think either one of them is moving away or coming back." she said,

" Won't you miss her ?" I ask,

" I will miss her, but it's good to reunite with her boyfriend." Shin nee-san said sadly,

We are in front of the room. Shin-nee San opens the door; I was surprised because everyone saw exhausting and laying down.

" Wake Up Now!" Shin nee-San shout and close the door. Everyone alert and frightening,

" Min Sensei,we finish the work. Please have a look." a guy said and handed the script to her, she looks though seriously.

" Not bad. I brought you guys some cake. Take a break and work one more hour then you guys can go." she said and sat down,

" She is Asahina Ema, who is my assistant." She introduces to her team,

" I am Sato Ionia, the chief assistant." the girl said,

" Hi, I am Yanase Tin, the artist." the guy sat next to her said, a girl grabbed my hand and said with a mouthful of cake.

" Newbie, my name is Goto A..." I can't hear her well,

" She is Akita, Goto Akita who is in the second year of college. Her job is an artist assistant." Tin said, suddenly someone grabs Goto senpai foot, make her jump.

" Sora! Get the hell up!" Shin nee-san shout,

" His name is Sano Sora, who is a trainee editor." Sato San said and sigh,

" Sora is the cousin of Kai and training to be an editor, but he doesn't know anything about how to create a Manga, so he is working beginning." Shin nee-San sigh, he takes off the paper and opens his eyes, looking at me. He jumps up and said,

" Shin, I didn't know we have a pretty girl here!" he grabs my hand and says, I was shocked.

" Hey, why don't we hang out sometime? Your name is Ema. How old are you? I am 24; you might be around 20? Are you studying or working?" He asks me many

Questions; I smile awkwardly, and then Shin nee-san smack his head.

" You are frightening her! Do you want me to tell Kai? Where's your work?" she said, Sora Kun, pouted.

" Ignore him, Ema. Akita will be your senior and teach you what you need to do," she said, I nodded. I sit next to Goto senpai, and she teaches me how to draw the script. I was confused because there are some computers around but why still use by hand.

" Goto senpai, why do we still draw hand script when we have computers?" I ask,

" There wasn't a computer for us before Min sensei become popular and we need to make sure our drawing skills not wasted, if you depend on the computer too much, you will end up like that idiot Sora. We do use computers for complex drawing." She said I nodded.

So this is what it is like working with a manga author. I haven't see Shin angst nee-san mood, she been friendly and caring toward me which is all new to me, I want to know her better.

" Ema Chan, do you want to eat your cake now or put in the fridge?" Goto senpai ask,

" Can I put it in the fridge? I want to save it for the home with my pet squirrel." I said,

" You have a pet squirrel; it is so unique!" Sora Kun yelled, I smile awkwardly.

" Stop yelling! Back to your work, Ema, walk out this door, walk left and you will see staff room one. The staff room is ours." Shin nee-san said. I get the cake, and then Sora Kun stand up,

" I go with her!" he said and come to me, held my hand and run out.

" Sora! Get back here! " I heard Shin nee-san shout,

" That was fun! Finally can have some freedom," he said,

"Errr Sora Kun, you can let go now," I said

he looks at me then said,

" Nope! You are new, and it's easy to get lost. Why? You have a boyfriend?" he asks,

" No..." I said,

" so then I don't see the problem. The staff room is here," Sora kun said and opened the door for me,

" Thank you," I said and walk inside, put the cake in the fridge.

" How did you become Shin personal assistant since she never has one before," he asks,

" My brother is Shin nee-san sensei and knows I am her fan, so she allows me to work with her. Today is my first day." I tell him,

" Oh, your last name Asahina which mean Asahina Hikaru is your brother. Such a small world," he said, I nodded.

" Let's go back now otherwise Shin is going to kill me, she might think I kidnapped you," he said, I go with him.

"What take you guys so long?" Tin asks,

" You know, improving our relationship." he winks at me, I turn away and sit back down.

" Oh!" Shin nee-san said, everyone, move backwards. I look at them with confuse,

" You must be so relaxing recently and forgot about your position," she said with a smirk. Sora Kun is shivering and gulping. Is she angry?

" Shin nee-san, he was joking, and he is a kind person," I said, trying to let Sora Kun off. Shin nee-san pat my hair and smile,

" Don't worry Ema, I won't do anything." she said, " Sora, hand me 15 pages of your assignment, in two days. If you can't, I ask Kai to come here, and you don't it happen, am I right," she said,

" Yes...Shin..." he mutters and then everyone back to their place, Sora kun look down.

" You save Sora, Ema Chan. If you won't here, he probably only have a day to did the 15 pages and maybe even more. How did you make Min sensei so calm toward you." Goto senpai ask,

" Probably, I am easy to convince?" I said,

" With you here, we are saved!"Goto senpai said with excitement.

" Now let's back to work." Shin-nee San said, everyone went back and work. I was working with some basic stuff and practising the drawing."

An hour later, we all finish the work and packing our stuff.

" Thank you. Everyone, for the first drafts of the book, will be ready in next week. I let you guys have five days off since you all work hard." Shin need-San said, 

" Yeah!" Sora kun and Goto senpai shout,

" Thanks, Shin." Tin and Sato San noted, and then they start to tidy up things.

I was picking up things; Sora kun come to me and ask,

" Ema, wanna have dinner together?"

" Sorry, Sora Kun. I need to go back to have dinner with my family." I apologise, even though their behaviour like this but I still enjoy dinner time and don't want to miss it.

" What about this weekend?" he asks,

" Sora!" Shin nee-san bang the papers on the desk,

" Don't make me change my mind!" she said and looked at him with coldness. Sora kun gulp and grab his stuff,

" See you next time Ema," he said and quickly ran out the door.

" What an idiot! See you next week, Ema, and you did great." Goto senpai said and patted my head then walk out.

" Bye, Shin and Ema." Tin and Sato San said and leave.

" Shall we leave?" I ask, she nodded. We walk out the door and go to the fridge to get the cake.

" Are you in a rush to back home?" She asks, I check my phone and seen like they just finished working.

" I still have some time, do you need to go somewhere?" I tell her

" I just need to pick up a special cake from Kiki,"she answers,

" A special cake?" I ask,

" Let me show you the picture while you can have your cake," she said, and I clap my hand. She chuckles, I am embarrassing.

" You are so adorable." she pinches my cheek and says.

I get a fork and start tasting the strawberry cake. It is so delicious, no wonder it is the best in Japan.

" I glad you like the cake," she said,

" It is good. I am going to the shop next time."I said,

" No worries, I bring you there," she said,

While I am eating, Shin nee San took a picture of me eating and tell me to post which I did. After she sends me the photo and said,

" Post-it in your social media after you are alone in your room. I will post on mine too, and it will be great to get their reaction."

" What if they want to follow you on social media? I am worried they might know you are a manga artist." I tell her.

" I have another account which you don't need to worry." Shin nee San said, and I nodded.

" What is special about that cake?" I ask she shows me a picture.

" The cake made out of white chocolate, and the inside is the funny one. The flavour of the cake will change depending on what mood you are having. If you are mad and take a bite, the taste will be spicy."Shin need-san said, it looks so fun.

" How did you find your first day?" she asks,

" it's exciting, and I learn so much. Thanks to Goto senpai and Sora Kun." I said,

" Sora is always exciting for a new thing which causes him rushing something and be physical. It is why he still can't be independent and end of July, he needs to present his book to be an editor which I keep on being hard on him," she said,

"He asks you on a date is on purpose. He like Ionia but Ionia is 29 and become a chief assistant in four years while Sora just 24 and still not knowing his path. He wants to ask her out once he becomes an editor and successful. The only problem is Ionia doesn't want to hang around anymore. She sees some blind date, and one of the guys seem to like her type; she wants to settle down, which make Sora nervous and want to make her jealous." Shin need-san said,What a surprise!

" Is he just not going to tell her and let her go," I ask,

" It depends on how much Sora love Ionia," she said,

" Ionia knows Sora have a feeling for her, but she is not confident to date someone younger than her. She has a lot of worries about how to run this relationship, so she needs time, and it is her decision." What a twist! I guess time is the one who changes the situation.

" Have you finished yet?" she asked, I nodded.

" Right let's go," she said, I put the trash away and then follow her.

After we sit in the car, we drove to the town and stop. It is KiKi dessert, we go in, and there's a long queue. Shin nee-san go to the reception and said,

" I am Kudo Shin, and I am here to pick up my cake reservation."

" Please wait here, Kuto San. I will get your order." The person goes in, and after a few minutes, he came out and handed the box.

"Thank you for your support,"he said,

" No worries, your cake are delicious as always," she said and nodded.

We go back to the car and put the cake at the backseat.

" Thank you for the cake," I said,

" No need. It should be your brothers thanking me," she said,

" I want to see their reactions," I said,

"Me too. I feel exciting. Sadly I can't see it in front of me." shin nee-san said,

" why not stay for dinner?" I ask, she smiles and replies,

"I wish too, but we are not in that stage yet. Don't worry Ema; the plan is figuring out by Hika-nii and me."

" But I am not doing anything to help you," I said sadly,

" You did, you help me with Manga. You become my fan and my friend. You did a fantastic job." she said,

" I hope you did not say it to make me feel better," I said,

" Of course not, I said this from the bottom of my heart," she said, I smile, it is nice to be complement by someone.

After she arrives at the apartment, we get out of the car, and I ask while holding the cake.

"Are you sure you do not want to go to in?" 

" When there the time is ready, I will go in plus I have been to here a lot during my trainee year," she said,

" Okay, see you tomorrow then," I said

" See you. Cutie," she said and patted my head,

" Shin...Kun!" I said, remembering it is back home now. She goes and then at the same time, Subaru San is right there, silently.

" Oh, you must be Subaru. I heard you play basketball well," she said,

" You are?" he asks

" Kudo Shin. I am just dropping Ema off. Sorry I need to go now. It is nice to see you." she said, and back to her car, I wave at her while she leaves.

" Welcome back, Subaru San," I said, he nodded. As usual, he doesn't talk much to me which shock that he likes me.

We go into the lift, he asks,

" What's the cake for?"

" Shin Kun brought the cake, maybe celebrate the first day at work and I want to share with you guys," I said,

" Okay," he said, and we reach the living room.

We go down the stairs; all of them are here even Natsume San and Hikaru San.

" Welcome back."Ukyou San said,

" I am back," I said and put the cake down.

"Hi, Ema Chan," Hikaru said,

" Hi, Hikaru San and why there are so many boxes here?" I ask,

" Oh, I am moving back for a while since my flat need to redecorate." He said, and whisper,

" Research too." he winks at me.

Since like a lot of things is changing.


End file.
